iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number Nine/@comment-77.167.22.136-20140801093606
Besides the shipping discussions, which I love but do not have a lot of influence in since I pretty much ship everyone with everyone except from the humans...No offense, but seriously, the Garde is supposed to bring forth Loric children, and when humans and Lorics have a relationship, Henri told that only great humans are born, like Alexander the Great. But no Lorics... That's why I do not ship John and Sarah, neither do I ship Sam and Six and I do not want Nine to end up with a human girl!! No. not at all. Marina is my favourite character, since she sort of reminds me of myself. I totally shipped her and eight, also because they were the only loric couple. Now that eight is dead... (I still hope that for some weird reason he will come back alive since Marina froze his body, but I know it doesn't make sense, because they already have a scar...) I think Nine and Seven can be a couple, but that's just because I want Seven to be happy. Four and Six might work out, Nine and Six is ok too. Ella... Ehhhh, in her vision it looked like she was going to end up with Ra, but that just disgusts me. I do not think any of the Gard is gay. And I know perhaps no one shares this opinion, but I sorta liked Five (before he killed Eight!!!) because he has awesome legacies, and even though he's a total weirdo, his problems with socializing sort of made me think of myself, though Five is far worse than me. And well, the other discussion I found here: Who will be Pittacus Lore? I personally liked Eight as a PL because he has very strong and awesome legacies, but the author really hints towards Four as the new PL. I do not like that, because I do not like Four. Blech. Not only Fours "leadership" (which I highly doubt because of his sudden and not based on anything sense making desicions to F.E. go to Mexico, visit Sarah (the idiot), staying in Ohio too long and save Sam out of the Mog cave in West Virgrinia. That's mainly why I do not like Four, by making these desicions I do believe he was a reason why Henri died. Considering Sarah he makes selfish and stupid desicions, which is why I agree with Six, saying that she doesn't want a relationship yet because it's simply not the time. (that doesn't take away that I love to ship every single Gard-member :D). I also think Fours leadership itself is sudden. Either way, he is not a leader of the Gard to me. As for the fact that he's the main character, the author often enough surprises us with sudden plot twists. I hope this will be one too. Since Eight is out of the race I hope Nine will find his deep hidden "I'm a serious leader"-ness, though that means I will miss his current character. I thought of the gigantic weird plot twist when Ella might be Pittacus, though it doesn't make any sense. I never really thought of any of the girls to be Pittacus, but to be honest, Six and Seven (though mostly Six) have a chance of being Pittacus too. As far as I believe Six only has freaking two legacies but they are so strong and so highly developed. (I'm not sure if controlling the weather is part of her controlling the elements thingy, or that it's a seperate legacy). And Seven... with her new awesome power and her (I'm not sure whether she still is) calming character she could be a good leader as well. But PL is most likely to be a male Gard, and not any of the girls appear in the visions with Ra, except from Ella, though those are other visions as the ones John, Nine and Eight share(d).